


Let's find out for ourselves

by sunshineandeyebrows



Series: Dream Pack [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit of drama, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Rimming, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scents & Smells, absolutely fully capable mark (except for cooking), coz jaemin is dumb, disgusting fluff, donghyuck being donghyuck, god i love writing him, i can't believe i wrote markhyuck smut, kinda domestic i guess, like usual, that's important in these series, where is my holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: Mark moves towards him carefully, as if Donghyuck's about to attack him. Not that he doesn't have any basis to act like that, considering Donghyuck's rather fearless and sometimes violent nature, but Donghyuck only snorts at his antics and pats the chair Mark previously occupied. Mark falls down on it with a huff."So I've been thinking," he starts, after making sure Donghyuck won't do anything questionable anymore. "And maybe we could deal with it in a different way? I mean, with your, you know," he lowers his voice ridiculously, "heat."Donghyuck raises his eyebrows."What," he deadpans.Mark immediately puts up his hands to protect his head. Donghyuck would aim much lower than that, but Mark doesn't need to know.





	Let's find out for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyonethinksi_mperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonethinksi_mperv/gifts).



> police? yeah, hi, please arrest me

As most troublesome things in Donghyuck's life, it all starts with Na Jaemin. The fact that most troublesome things in Jaemin's life start with Donghyuck doesn't stop Donghyuck from bitching about it for at least a month, every single time it happens. So when Mark glances at him with that sheepish look, as if he's already preparing himself for a painful death, courtesy of Donghyuck's own two hands, Donghyuck knows that whatever this is, it couldn't have been Mark's own, individual idea.

"Spill," Donghyuck says, staring at the half written page on his laptop.

He hates goddamn philosophy and can't understand why they need it so much on psychology major. He thinks he could even discuss some of the more interesting notions during class, if he didn't have to write an essay every week. As it is, he's holding a vicious grudge against their professor.

"Well," Mark starts cautiously. "I've been thinking and-"

"That's never a good sign," Donghyuck cuts in, because he can't help himself.

Mark huffs with irritation.

"Nevermind then," he grumbles under his breath, pouting slightly.

He knows exactly what to do to annoy Donghyuck into listening.

"Okay," Donghyuck sighs, absently adding another sentence to his full of bullshit essay. "Tell me. You've been thinking and?"

Mark pretends to ignore him for another few seconds, pointedly staring at the screen of his phone. They're in the library, because it's Jaemin and Jeno's third month anniversary, as if something like that even exists, and they sexiled Mark and Donghyuck from their shared apartment. Donghyuck scoots closer to Mark to nudge his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll be good, hyung, tell me," he whispers straight into Mark's ear and smirks smugly at the shiver running down Mark's body.

Mark hisses and covers his ear, moving away with a flushed, scandalized face.

"What the hell are you doing, we're in the library!" he whispers urgently.

"Yeah, I know," Donghyuck sighs wistfully, putting all the drama he can muster into leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. "I wish we could trade places with those assholes and be at home fucking, too."

Mark now covers his mouth, shushing him in panic. Donghyuck licks his hand, which results in Mark moving all the way to the other side of the long table they're sitting at. Donghyuck doesn't get it, because they're alone, at least in this section, but it's really amusing, so he doesn't mind.

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll behave," he rolls his eyes. "Come here and tell me already."

Mark moves towards him carefully, as if Donghyuck's about to attack him. Not that he doesn't have any basis to act like that, considering Donghyuck's rather fearless and sometimes violent nature, but Donghyuck only snorts at his antics and pats the chair Mark previously occupied. Mark falls down on it with a huff.

"So I've been thinking," he starts, after making sure Donghyuck won't do anything questionable anymore. "And maybe we could deal with it in a different way? I mean, with your, you know," he lowers his voice ridiculously, "heat."

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

"What," he deadpans.

Mark immediately puts up his hands to protect his head. Donghyuck would aim much lower than that, but Mark doesn't need to know.

"It's just an idea, okay? I know it hurts a lot then and I've been reading some stuff, and also talking to, uh, people-"

"People," Donghyuck repeats in a growl.

Fear flashes in Mark's eyes.

"Yeah, you know, like, friends or whatever," he babbles quickly.

Donghyuck lets it go for now. He'll get Jaemin himself later.

"And? What did those friends or whatever told you?"

"Well," Mark rubs his neck, which means he's embarrassed or flustered, or both. His scent tells Donghyuck it's the last option. "Everyone suggests, uh, you know, like, sex."

Donghyuck narrows his eyes and doesn't admit he's already thought about it, crossing his arms on his chest instead. Mark flails, his scent sparking with genuine panic now.

"It's just a thought! Totally up to you! I'll understand, if you don't feel comfortable with it, or even trust me enough to-"

"For fuck's sake, Mark Lee-"

"Hyung," Mark corrects immediately.

"Yeah, maybe later, if you deserve it," Donghyuck dismisses and Mark lets out an offended gasp. "Anyway, as I was saying, for fuck's sake, Mark Lee, look at this," he tugs at the collar of the hoodie he stole from Mark this morning and Mark's eyes get glued to the scar on his collarbone in an instant, his scent filling with that specific sharp fragrant of self-satisfaction and pride. "I trust you enough that I let you do this and you think I'd have a problem with sex? Are you a damn idiot? What the hell!"

"Well, I, uh- why are you even getting so mad?" Mark asks, flailing his arms in confusion.

"Because you're doubting our relationship, you fucker!" Donghyuck barks at him.

"I am not!" Mark hisses, looking around to see, if they're still alone. "I'm just saying your consent is the most important thing and I'll get it, if you don't want to!"

Donghyuck huffs haughtily, slightly appeased.

"And you're not saying that just because everyone says sex with an omega during heat is three times better than normal?" he asks, just to be sure.

"Why would I?" Mark sighs, which means he's almost at his limit when it comes to dealing with Donghyuck's bullshit. "I don't think it's true even for an alpha, so it probably wouldn't make a difference for me at all. Besides, you're insufferable during your heats and if I had a choice, I'd rather run than-" he stops himself, but it's too late.

Donghyuck cracks his knuckles with a poisonous smile.

"You'd rather what?" he asks sweetly.

"That's not what I- Hyuck, Hyuckie, you know that I didn't mean- Sun, please-" Mark stutters, laughing nervously.

Donghyuck slowly reaches for the pen resting on the notebook next to his laptop. That's when Mark flees.

They almost get a permanent ban from the library, because Donghyuck can't contain himself once he gets pissed, and rumors about their fight reach his ears weeks after, each one more ridiculous than the last.

In hindsight, that incredible irritation should have been the first sign for Donghyuck that his heat is approaching, but he realizes only two days later, when he finally corners Jaemin.

"What the hell did you tell him," Donghyuck demands, bracketing Jaemin against their refrigerator.

Jaemin laughs, because that's his reaction to basically everything, but he at least seems a little nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yells desperately.

"Bullshit!" Donghyuck hisses. "You talked to Mark about my heats!"

Jaemin bares his throat, trying to calm him down.

"It wasn't about your heats!" he whimpers and Donghyuck feels his rage subside a little. "It was about heats in general! I just wanted to know more, since, you know, so I've been reading a lot, and then we just kinda started talking."

"Oh really," Donghyuck grits through his teeth.

Jaemin glances over his shoulder at Jeno, who's eating waffles by the kitchen table. Donghyuck glances back as well and Jaemin uses that to hide behind his boyfriend.

"Help," he pleads, but Jeno doesn't seem eager.

"Don't know, don't care," he grumbles, taking another bite. "I'm gonna sit here and eat my store bought, microwaved waffles, deal with Hyuck yourself."

His scent is just a little sour with dissatisfaction. Donghyuck wrinkles his nose.

"So you won't save me just because I didn't want to make you food?" Jaemin bristles. "You're fully capable of making something yourself!"

"As I said, don't know, don't care," Jeno mutters, finishing the food and throwing his plate into the sink.

Donghyuck and Jaemin watch as he exits the kitchen with varying levels of confusion.

"Who pissed in his cereal?" Donghyuck asks, taking Jeno's previous seat.

Jaemin sighs heavily, falling down on a chair opposite of him.

"It's because of what happened on Sunday," he mumbles reluctantly.

Donghyuck gasps.

"You sexiled us and nothing happened," he accuses.

"No!" Jaemin says immediately. "A lot of things actually happened! It's just that, uh, I might have been," he pauses. "Too loud? And our neighbors got pissed, so he only got to cum once."

Donghyuck narrows his eyes.

"Why would he be pissed, if he got to cum at all?"

Jaemin scratches his head, avoiding eye contact, and mutters something under his breath, his scent full of embarrassment.

"What?" Donghyuck cups his ear to hear better.

"Because I came three times?" Jaemin mumbles with an awkward laugh.

Donghyuck facepalms.

"Why didn't you make it up to him with a morning blowjob or something?" he groans. "Or at least make him food! What if his heat hits while he's pissed at you? It's been a while since the first one, right? It might be any day now! You could actually take care of your omega instead of only reading dumb stuff about it!"

Jaemin's scent gets as stupidly full of pride and satisfaction as Mark's always does when he sees the mate bite on Donghyuck's collarbone. Donghyuck slaps his arm to snap him out of this.

"The only thing you heard was 'your omega', wasn't it," he mutters. "You're fucking useless, I swear."

Jaemin flushes, hides his face in the arms folded on the table, letting out a pitiful wail.

"Shut up, not my fault!"

"Can you finally tell me what you told Mark that made him get ideas?" Donghyuck snaps.

Jaemin whines again.

"Nothing specific," he muffles into his arms. "He told me he wanted to make it slightly more bearable for both of you and asked if I know some tricks that would be effective without that whole," he waves his hand around. "Alpha thing."

Donghyuck deflates, something awful twisting his stomach.

"Is it because he's thinking about not being enough again?"

Donghyuck's brain still sometimes attacks him with the memory of the fight they had before mating. Mark was stubborn as hell about convincing Donghyuck that an alpha would be better for him, completely disregarding their feelings. Donghyuck got so pissed at him for even considering the stupid status bullshit that he cried, and it was all around mortifying. Donghyuck really doesn't want to relive it.

"What? No!" Jaemin sits up abruptly. "I tried to joke about us alphas having a magical power and he almost punched me! He's good, he just wants to help you more."

"So you suggested sex," Donghyuck says darkly.

Jaemin squeaks and, since he's smarter than Mark, despite everything, immediately covers his crotch.

"I just told him it's what the internet suggests as the first thing to do, if there are problems!"

Donghyuck sighs long-sufferingly.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook. I've already been thinking about it anyway."

Jaemin perks up at that.

"You have? Do you think it really feels as good as they say?"

Donghyuck gives him a deadpan look.

"Jeno-ah! Your dumb boyfriend wants to have sex during your heat!" he shouts, because he won't deny he's a little shit.

Jaemin flails around, trying to shush him, but it's too late.

"Tell him he can try once he's able to hold it for more than ten minutes!" Jeno yells back from his and Jaemin's room, his frustration reaching them all the way in the kitchen.

Donghyuck grimaces, breathing through his mouth, and then smirks devilishly at Jaemin's red, crestfallen face.

"Go grovel at his feet and I'll leave, in case you convince him to forgive you and it turns into make up sex," Donghyuck tells him, like the good friend that he is. 

Jaemin throws him a glare, but exits the kitchen quickly, knocking on the door to their room. Donghyuck is putting on his shoes and Jaemin's fancy coat, when the sounds of a conversation stop. There is a thump, a crush and Jeno's choked off moan. Donghyuck is half tempted to stay, because that sounds interesting. But, just like he can talk to Jaemin casually about everything on the topic of sex and they could probably sleep with each other just out of curiosity, Jeno and Donghyuck have a very special relationship based on solidarity that entitles either of them to slice the other up, should they do something questionable concerning they respective boyfriends. When they were in high school, Donghyuck and Jaemin made a pact that ensures they will be each other's first choices, if they ever decided to try a threesome. Donghyuck thinks it's a bit of a shame that neither Mark nor Jeno will ever let that happen.

The door closes behind him just in time to let him hear a shocked, "NA JAEMIN?!" that ends in a moan. Donghyuck wonders what it was that Jaemin decided to do as an apology. He makes a mental note to ask him later.

Jaemin's fancy coat smells too much like Jaemin and Donghyuck regrets stealing it almost immediately, but Jeno would probably kill him, if he went back to change now. Jaemin's scent isn't bad, Donghyuck actually likes the sweetness of cherries and cotton candy a lot, but his nose seems more sensitive today.

Mark has classes and the brats are all the way back home, and hour drive from here, so Donghyuck does the only thing he can in this situation and walks over three blocks to Renjun and Yukhei's apartment. There are clear signs of a cute night in with snacks and cuddling when Renjun lets him in with a murderous look.

"You should be honored I decided to visit your grumpy ass," Donghyuck declares, taking a seat next to Yukhei on the couch.

"Why are you really here?" Renjun demands, standing over him with hands on his hips.

"Jaemin is apologizing to Jeno," Donghyuck informs him.

"You usually love hearing people grovel," Yukhei points out, oblivious as always, throws a chip high in the air to catch it with his mouth.

"You're vacuuming here later," Renjun tells him mercilessly. "And it's not that kind of apologizing."

Yukhei blinks first at his boyfriend, then at Donghyuck, and his face transforms with sudden understanding.

"Oh~" he exclaims with a big grin. "You could apologize to me like that sometimes, babe."

"I don't have anything to apologize for," Renjun states. "Besides, you're the one who likes-"

Donghyuck straightens, but Renjun catches himself in time, throwing him a glare. Donghyuck pouts.

"Let me live a little, Jesus," he huffs, falling back against the couch. "There is literally no drama recently, at least let me in on your sex lives."

"You wish," Renjun snorts, but then suddenly pauses, frowning slightly.

Donghyuck is about to ask what it's about, but Renjun only grabs his phone from the coffee table.

"We were about to order takeout, what do you want?" he asks.

Donghyuck is too hungry to question why Renjun would even ask him, when their taste in food is completely different.

"Deep fried chicken," he says without thinking.

Renjun raises an eyebrow pointedly. Oh, Donghyuck thinks. So that's why Jaemin's scent was too sharp.

"Oh yeah, you do smell really nice," Yukhei comments. "Didn't realize?"

Donghyuck is too busy thinking how little time he has to decide what about Mark and his suggestion to answer him.

"Why are you so stressed?" Renjun asks, scrunching up his nose. "You're gonna have some important classes when it hits?"

"No, it's not that," Donghyuck chews on his nail. "Mark asked, if I want to have sex to deal with it two days ago and I still haven't really thought about it."

Renjun and Yukhei exchange knowing looks.

"You still have a week or so, right?" Renjun says slowly.

"Yeah," Donghyuck nods. "But it's still sudden."

"Talk to him about it, he'll understand, if you say you're not prepared," Yukhei suggests.

"It's not that, I know he'd understand," Donghyuck looks up at them. "It's about me."

Renjun and Yukhei frown at him in confusion. Donghyuck takes a deep breath.

"I want to do it, it's just, what if I hurt him more than usual?"

Renjun and Yukhei blink at him for a second and burst out laughing. Donghyuck pouts at them.

"I know you're violent, but it's something entirely different when it comes to sex," Renjun giggles. "Mark didn't run away even once, right? He might actually like bruises, especially when your scent doesn't linger on him as it would, if he was an alpha."

"Dude, I know Mark, okay?" Yukhei says with a huge, toothy grin. "He's completely whipped for you, he'd be like, absolutely thrilled, if you let him fuck you during your heat, no matter how much you hit him."

"You should focus on yourself here," Renjun adds more seriously. "You're the one who's gonna be vulnerable, not Mark. At least, you know, mentally-wise. Think about it some more. What if you get into that headspace everyone talks about?"

Donghyuck shrugs.

"Then maybe it's gonna be easier on us both."

"I think it's nice," Yukhei says, his smile softer. "You trust him so much."

"Just be safe," Renjun sighs, resigned.

"Sure, mom," Donghyuck agrees.

Renjun leaves the room to order food, but not before he smacks Donghyuck upside the head. Donghyuck whines and cuddles up to Yukhei, who embraces him easily. His scent is calming and Donghyuck pushes his nose into Yukhei's neck without thinking.

"You damn omega, leave my man alone," Renjun grumbles once he comes back.

Donghyuck growls. Renjun huffs in irritation, but doesn't do anything about Donghyuck stealing Yukhei, just flops down on the couch next to them. Yukhei chuckles, reaching out to smooth his fingers through Renjun's hair. Renjun leans into the touch, closes his eyes, his scent going smooth and warm, and Donghyuck hates this domesticity.

"Let's watch something fun," he says, reaching for the laptop standing on the table.

"I don't want any of your shitty dramas," Renjun warns immediately.

"But one was just released," Donghyuck whines, batting his eyelashes at Renjun cutely.

Renjun deflates, grabbing Yukhei's hand to put it back into his hair, when it starts to retreat.

"Fine," he relents.

Donghyuck cheers. Yukhei cheers, too, because he actually likes the shitty dramas Donghyuck finds. It's one of the things they bond over.

Donghyuck tries not to think about Mark and heat and sex for now.

***

"Okay, let's do it."

Mark looks up from his pancakes, a trail of maple syrup sliding slowly down his chin.

"Uh, let's do what?" he asks dumbly.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He has maybe two, three days until his heat starts, he doesn't have time for Mark's stupidity.

They're in their campus cafeteria, stealing some together time between classes. It's Thursday. Donghyuck barely saw Mark during those two days, because Mark has a shit ton of classes right now and more often than not, his time is torn between Donghyuck and assignments. There was no opportunity to talk about this, but Donghyuck has to do it before it's too late.

He sticks his wrist under Mark's nose instead of answering. Mark flinches, throwing him a quizzical look, but sniffs dutifully. His eyes widen.

"Oh shit, what about Jaemin?" he asks, frantic.

"I already took care of that," Donghyuck says proudly. "Renjun will take both him and Jeno for a few days."

Mark exhales in relief.

"So like I said, let's do it," Donghyuck continues.

Mark blinks at him for a minute and then his ears flush. Donghyuck can smell embarrassment and excitement coming off of him in waves. He almost scoffs.

"Are you sure?" Mark asks, thumbing at Donghyuck's wrist he still didn't let go of.

"Yeah," Donghyuck confirms easily. "We're gonna have to talk about it more at home, but I'm sure."

Mark just stares at him for moment, cheeks red, eyes sparkling, and there is this fragrant Donghyuck loves in his scent, the rich one, full of affection and trust. It's when Mark looks at him like this, like he's the most perfect creature in the universe, that Donghyuck can really feel their bond. The scar on his collarbone throbs delightfully. Mark's eyes flash orange briefly and he kisses Donghyuck's wrist, getting it all sticky with the maple syrup. He doesn't let Donghyuck wipe it off, though. His tongue flicks out, pressing wet heat to the thin skin, and then Mark sucks on the spot softly. Donghyuck watches him incredulously, a shiver running down his spine. Mark straightens before the arousal squeezing Donghyuck's gut gets obvious to the rest of the cafeteria.

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, but Mark only grins smugly, so Donghyuck socks him in the arm.

"There are people," he hisses and steals the blueberries from Mark's plate in retaliation.

Mark massages the abused spot, but his grin doesn't dim even a little.

"That's what I get for mating with a dumbass," Donghyuck mutters under his breath.

Mark presses a kiss to his cheek when they separate to get to their respective classes. He always does it, but it feels a bit different this time. Like a promise. Donghyuck is a big enough person to admit to himself that he's anticipating this.

"God, you reek," is the first thing Jaemin tells him when he gets back home.

"And you're an asshole, but I don't say that to your face," Donghyuck snaps immediately.

"You literally do all the time," Jaemin points out. "You just did."

He clearly doesn't want to unleash Donghyuck's inner demon, though, because the next thing he does is grabbing Donghyuck's shoulders to push his face into Donghyuck's neck. Jaemin has gotten incredibly used to scenting and does it as often as he can now, to everyone in the pack. Donghyuck remembers when he would avoid him in embarrassment and panic every time Donghyuck wanted to do it to him. Jeno's presenting has triggered a lot of nice, small shifts in the whole pack's dynamic and Donghyuck loves it.

He melts under Jaemin's affection, his entire being sagging in satisfaction, and yup, it's not going to take three days. He has to talk to Mark tonight.

"Should we move over to Renjun's place already?" Jaemin asks, which is actually very thoughtful and kind as for him, but it's only because he can't deal with Donghyuck during his heat.

Jeno told Donghyuck that Jaemin had once confessed to him that it scares him when Donghyuck changes so much for those few days. Mark is the only one who gets out of it with bruises and mental exhaustion, the rest of the pack is usually attacked with a softened, mellowed out version of Donghyuck, and Jaemin is emotionally impaired, so he freaks out over literally anyone getting soft. Except Jeno, of course.

"Tomorrow," Donghyuck tells him, simultaneously irritated by everything around him and craving affection.

Even the fabric of his clothes is suddenly itchy, but Jaemin's hand smoothing through his hair is more than welcome, despite Jaemin's strong scent in a very close proximity.

"What did you do to Jeno to apologize?" Donghyuck asks to distract himself from the sudden devastating feeling of missing his mate.

They saw each other two hours ago. Donghyuck hates heats.

Jaemin's scent punches his lungs with pride and smugness, but Jaemin still tries to play it cool and Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

"Rimming," Jaemin shrugs with a grin. "I don't think he's ever cum this hard."

Donghyuck whistles, impressed, but then his brain jumps on the opportunity and drops the thought of sitting on Mark's face right on his head like a brick.

"Oh Jesus," Jaemin grimaces. "Save that for tomorrow, I don't wanna get turned on right now."

Donghyuck just shrugs helplessly and mutters how unfair the world is under his breath, settling on the couch and covering himself with Jeno's favorite blanket.

"We should get a cat," he says suddenly.

Jaemin groans from the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil.

"Not you too!"

"Oh, Jeno mentioned it already?" Donghyuck asks, nuzzling into the soft fabric around him, but it's not this scent that he wants soaking into his skin.

"It's Lee Jeno, what did you think?" Jaemin calls. "He's been whining about it for like, a week now. I don't get it, why do you both suddenly need a cat? I'm not even sure, if our landlord would allow it."

"It doesn't really have to be a cat, at least for me," Donghyuck tells him. "Any animal would be awesome for us."

Jaemin emerges from the kitchen to put Donghyuck's favorite tea in front of him on the coffee table.

"Us?" he asks, confused.

"Jeno and me," Donghyuck clarifies. "Sometimes, we have the need to cuddle, and you and Mark aren't always there. Animals have some kind of soothing effect on omegas, I don't really know, I have to read more about it. I just know I could use a cat right now."

Jaemin has gone stupidly soft and before Donghyuck can get irritated at him for it, he sits next to Donghyuck, pulling him into his side.

"Mark is gonna be home in just an hour," he murmurs into Donghyuck's hair.

"I know that," Donghyuck huffs. "That's exactly why I hate heats. It's all so irrational."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm irrational on a daily basis," Jaemin mutters and Donghyuck can hear the annoying grin in his voice, even if he can't see his face right now.

"It doesn't," he mumbles, but sinks into Jaemin's warmth regardless of his irritation. "You have your damn ruts that are over in two days and it's enough to jerk off a few times to make it go away. That's not fair. I should have been an alpha, too."

"You don't mean that," Jaemin hums, stroking Donghyuck's hair now, and it slowly turns him into a blissed goo, almost one with the couch, despite everything pissing him off. "You love being an omega. But I did think you were gonna be an alpha when I first met you, though. You have this bad bitch aura and you can be scary sometimes, but like, in a hot way."

Donghyuck knows his scent goes sharper with pride, but he doesn't care. He's never spent time alone with Jaemin right before his heat and it's new and nice in a different way than with any other member of the pack. He's glad Jaemin decided to indulge him despite his fear of the changes in Donghyuck's behavior. And he does love getting praised.

"But it's fitting that you're an omega," Jaemin continues, scratching behind Donghyuck's ears. "I only got that after getting to know you better. You're really sweet and you love making people happy, even if your methods are sometimes, uh, questionable. You are territorial, but in an emotional sense, so it's nothing like an alpha."

Donghyuck feels so nice right now, Mark being gone when he needs him floats somewhere to the back of his mind.

"Damn, Na Jaemin, that's the best spoken I've ever heard you be," he mumbles just to say something.

"Shut up," Jaemin says and then he fidgets a little. "So, um, that's why Jeno wants a cat? To not get lonely, when I'm not there?"

His scent is filled with longing and something like desperation, but a lot softer. Donghyuck's heart aches. He hates the fucking heats.

"Jaemin-ah," he starts with a quiet sigh. "Did you talk to him about it?"

"About what?" Jaemin asks, but this time he only pretends to be dumb.

"About making him your omega for real. Forever," Donghyuck clarifies mercilessly. "About mating?" Jaemin's scent almost makes him cry from sheer emotion. "You'd both be a lot surer of everything."

The sigh Jaemin lets out wavers slightly.

"I don't know," he whispers. "I've never actually told anyone before this, but I guess I've always kind of thought that he'd be mine, you know? Or more like, I'd be his. Even if I had no idea I had feelings for him for a long time, it was just so easy to think like that after we started dating. I realized at some point that it's just always been there, that thought. So, in my head, in my- in my heart, I guess, he's kinda always been my mate. I have no idea what he thinks about it, though, and it's fucking scary, and you know I can't really stand emotional bullshit- Donghyuck, are you crying?!"

Donghyuck sniffles, burying his face in Jaemin's neck.

"I hate you," he whines. "Why did you have to magically open up right before my heat? Do you have any idea what my hormones are doing right now? I'm so pissed at you, Na Jaemin, god, how dumb are you? You can't drop emotional bombs on me today!"

"Sorry," Jaemin says immediately, twisting them around so he can hug Donghyuck properly. "I didn't mean to, it's just been on my mind for a long time and- shh, stop crying, think about, uh, fucking Mark! That's it! It's gonna be so good, Hyuckie, just think about that!"

Donghyuck hiccups and pinches Jaemin's neck.

"Do you want me to get whiplash? I can't change moods so fast!"

"But it's working!" Jaemin exclaims, hugging him tighter instead of maybe pinching him back like Donghyuck expected.

They grow quiet after that, because Donghyuck doesn't have it in him to retaliate, there are too many feelings and he's struggling. Also, he's started to think about sitting on Mark's face again, which might be why he fails to notice the change in Jaemin's scent, the sudden spike of arousal that mixes with his own. He realizes something's wrong only when Jaemin's hands slide down his back and pull him even closer, when Jaemin nuzzles into the skin behind his ear, letting out heated puffs of air that make Donghyuck shiver. Jaemin's scent is all around him and his hands feel so good on Donghyuck's ass, and his lips trail slowly down his neck-

"Na Jaemin!" Donghyuck gasps, pulling away, to the other end of the couch, with remnants of his reasonable thinking.

Jaemin's eyes gain focus in an instant and his face falls.

"Hyuck-" he breathes, and the smell of panic and fear squeezes Donghyuck's stomach. "I'm so sorr- oh my fucking god, are you okay? Hyuckie, I didn't- I'm so sorry, I lost it for a second and-"

"I'm fine," Donghyuck interrupts him once he catches a breath. "You didn't do anything, it's okay," his voice doesn't waver, but it's close.

Jaemin reaches out his hand, but withdraws it quickly and something in Donghyuck cracks a little.

"I could have done something," Jaemin mumbles, tousling his hair roughly. "Shit, I could have hurt you."

"You couldn't," Donghyuck tells him patiently. He gets a grip fairly quickly. "Jaemin, you couldn't. I was as affected as you. It's fine."

It's not fine. When Mark comes home, Jaemin has already grabbed his and Jeno's stuff and left to Renjun's place, Jeno was informed via text about the situation, and Donghyuck is sitting on the couch, feeling like shit. Jaemin said he wants to be cautious and won't risk it, and Donghyuck agreed it would be best for them to be in different places right now, but it still pisses him off so much that he's crying. Damn heats not only making Donghyuck and Mark suffer, but also messing up Donghyuck's relationships and scaring Jaemin like that.

Mark doesn't even take off his shoes. He only throws away his bag and is by Donghyuck's side in a nanosecond, cuddling him to his chest.

"Hyuck?! What's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you sitting here alone?" he asks rapidly and Donghyuck is so relieved Mark's there, he can only wail.

Mark is panicking, Donghyuck can tell, but he can't pull himself together for another long moment, and then Mark pulls himself together instead.

"Baby, look at me," he says in that voice that makes everything in Donghyuck want to listen and his heart feel oddly full. "Tell me what happened," Mark says when Donghyuck glances up at him.

"It's Jaemin," Donghyuck mumbles, his voice hoarse. "We were talking about stuff he never really wanted to talk about before and we both slipped a little-"

Mark's growl cuts him off, his heart suddenly pounding. Mark shakes his head to clear it and the sound stops.

"Sorry," he murmurs, touching Donghyuck's face delicately. "Sorry, your scent is messing with my head a bit, I didn't mean to do that. You both slipped and?"

Donghyuck stares at his face for a moment, a storm of emotions raging in his chest.

"I love you," he says, because Mark is always there, he's always so understanding and patient when it counts, and Donghyuck feels so lucky to have him.

Mark blinks at him stupidly and then just smiles.

"I love you, too, baby," he murmurs softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Donghyuck can't breathe and everything aches in the best way.

"Promise you won't punch Jaemin, if I tell you?" Donghyuck asks, soaking in Mark's soothing scent.

"Did he do something deserving of a punch?" Mark asks back, his breath fanning over Donghyuck's lips.

"No. But he might be thinking he did," Donghyuck sighs, slowly calming down. "Can you talk to him?"

"Now?"

"My heat is probably gonna start tomorrow and he's gonna be a mess for the entire week before you can go to him without reeking of me," Donghyuck explains.

"Shit, tomorrow?" Mark straightens to look at him properly, gnawing at his lip.

"Just go, I'll be fine now," Donghyuck promises. "But get back as soon as you can, we have to talk about how we're gonna do this."

Mark spends the next ten minutes kissing every inch of Donghyuck's face, his hands and neck, whispering warm reassurances until Donghyuck feels like there is something big and warm and glowing filling his chest.

"Tell him it was both of us, okay?" Donghyuck asks, when he walks Mark to the front door. "That it was just as much on me as on him and I'm not mad or scared or anything."

That gives Mark pause.

"Donghyuck, what happened?" he asks seriously.

Donghyuck bites on his lip.

"We've never been so close to each other when I was about to go into heat before. He only kissed my neck and there might have been a little groping?"

Mark throws him a deadpan look, but his scent sharpens abruptly.

"It's not our fault! It's all these stupid hormones! You know I would never actually do anything with Jaemin, right? I would have stopped myself even during heat, because he's not you, and it's always been you and no one else," it tumbles out of Donghyuck all at once and he flushes once he realizes how sincere and vulnerable that sounded.

Mark's eyes soften.

"I know, Sun," he says and Donghyuck calms down like it's magic. "I trust you. But Jaemin should have been more careful, especially when he knows how he reacts to someone in heat. You have the right to be a little out of it before it hits, he should be using his head in this kind of situation."

"He said he's always thought about Jeno as his mate, even without fully realizing it," Donghyuck smiles, Mark's hand finding its way to his cheek. "Isn't that the grossest romantic bullshit you've ever heard of?"

Mark barks a short laugh and he looks like everything Donghyuck's ever wanted.

"Yeah. It kinda is."

And then Donghyuck's alone again, but he feels good this time. He's satisfied with Mark's reaction to the whole thing, proud he did the big boy thing and made Mark go talk to Jaemin. He's also really, really horny.

He tries to distract himself with many things, but can't stop thinking about Mark and his hands on Donghyuck's body, about Mark and his mouth on Donghyuck's ass, about Mark and his teeth on Donghyuck's throat.

Mark comes back an hour later, when Donghyuck's in the middle of seriously considering fingering himself.

"And? How was it? Is he okay?" Donghyuck asks as soon as the door opens.

"Yeah," Mark looks worn out. "Jeno explained how it works from an omega's point of view and I talked to him about it seriously. I also told him what you said. He's gonna be fine, but heat is still a scary thing to him."

Donghyuck deflates.

"I'll talk to him as soon as this shit storm is over," he promises, more to himself than Mark.

Mark grins, but then he finishes taking off his coat and shoes, turning to Donghyuck, and his eyes widen comically. At least, it would be comical in any other situation, but Donghyuck is currently chewing on his nail, rubbing his legs together restlessly, and he must reek of arousal.

"Tell me what's going on, baby," Mark asks slowly, inching towards him. "Has it started? What do you need?"

Donghyuck shakes his head. It doesn't hurt yet and his body temperature is still rather normal.

"Not yet," he says, bounces his foot impatiently.

"Then what is it?" Mark asks, still patient and careful, as he sits next to Donghyuck on the couch.

"I want bruises," Donghyuck blurts out. "You don't have to care about being gentle, okay? You can use teeth, a lot of teeth. And just, just say things to me the whole time. Shit, this is so frustrating! I don't even know what the in heat me is gonna be into."

"Hey, hey, slow down," Mark stops him, he looks shocked. "We should start from the basics. Can you promise me you trust me enough to try this?"

Donghyuck throws his hands up in irritation.

"We talked about this, Mark Lee! You're my mate, I'd trust you with anything!"

Neither of them was prepared for how sincere that was and there is a moment of silence, as Donghyuck blushes, closing his eyes at his brain to mouth filter that somehow fails him during every damn heat. They're still closed when Donghyuck feels Mark toying with the collar of his t-shirt. Donghyuck is too hot for a hoodie already. He chances a glance and his breath is knocked out of his lungs with the intensity in Mark's glowing eyes. Mark opens his mouth, but he's shit with words unless he writes them down, so instead of saying anything, he leans in to leave a sweet kiss on the teeth shaped bruise on Donghyuck's collarbone and it's all too much.

"I know you'll tell me to stop, if I do something you don't want," he mumbles into Donghyuck's skin. "But I'm not gonna go crazy with this, okay? I'll just take care of you as well as I can, so think about it for a sec and tell me, if you have any questions or concerns."

Donghyuck wills himself not to cry and exhales shakily.

"My scent," he says. "I know you don't really get as affected as for example Jaemin does, but will you be able to keep a clear head? Because we both know I won't, and I don't want this to get out of control."

"I promise I'll be fine," Mark murmurs, kissing his neck chastely. "If I slip, you can slap me and that should do it. But I'm ninety seven percent sure I'll be okay."

Donghyuck bares his throat, his mind getting kind of floaty from how good it feels to have Mark's mouth on him. God, he's so horny.

"We should go shopping tomorrow, get food," he mumbles absently.

"I'll do it," Mark says easily. "I'll get everything we might need right now, tomorrow might be too late."

"No," Donghyuck whines. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Mark whispers right into his ear and Donghyuck thinks that's the dumbest question on Earth.

"Because I'm horny as fuck and I don't wanna get off alone," he tries to deadpan, but his voice sounds breathy.

Mark chokes on his spit and pulls away from Donghyuck to look at him in bewilderment. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"It's fine, we can do it tomorrow," he says.

"O-Okay," Mark stutters, eyes gigantic, but he quickly clears his throat and gets serious. "What else? You wanna talk anything through?"

Donghyuck really doesn't want to be talking about anything at all anymore, but he knows it's the last chance to do that.

"I was serious about the bruises, you don't have to hold back. I probably won't be able to think during it, so you have to make sure I know it's you the whole time. And also," Donghyuck pauses, slightly embarrassed about what he's about to say. "There is this headspace thing, right?"

Mark's face gets open and understanding.

"I don't think it's gonna happen, Hyuckie," he says carefully. "But if it does, I'll take care of you, okay? You said you trust me, so trust me with this, too. I've really read a shit ton of stuff about this, I didn't suggest doing it on a whim."

"Okay," Donghyuck breathes. "Now can we finally move to the room? I've been thinking about sitting on your face for the whole evening."

Mark trips where he was in the process of standing up and ends up faceplanting the floor. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him and pulls him up, towards their bedroom.

Mark eats him out, as Donghyuck grinds down on his face and squeezes Mark's sides so hard, his fingers are still visible on Mark's skin, when he's getting dressed to drive to the store. Donghyuck watches him lazily from the bed, temporarily sated.

"Get me some good snacks and I'll suck you off when you get back," he mumbles, stretching until his spine pops.

Mark throws him an annoyed look.

"You said we could go to the store tomorrow and now you won't even get me off before I buy you stuff?"

Donghyuck shrugs.

"You would never get up then, and we need condoms for later."

Mark frowns.

"We're not fucking tonight," he says firmly.

"What?" Donghyuck whines. "Why?"

"Because you want to have sex during your heat, which means you're gonna be sore probably already after the first day?" Mark raises his eyebrows. "And it will definitely take more than a day. You should be resting while you can."

Donghyuck pouts, but Mark is right, so he doesn't say anything.

Mark is gone for forty minutes and buys Donghyuck two bags of good snacks, so they both go to bed pretty satisfied.

***

Donghyuck wakes up in time to go to class, just out of habit, but Mark catches his wrist before he can leave the bed.

"I don't think you can go anywhere today," he mumbles, voice raspy with sleep.

Donghyuck sighs in irritation, scratches his belly. He sometimes wishes he could be more like Jeno, go into heat in a matter of few minutes and without a warning, so that it would take up less of his time. As it is, he usually knows weeks before and smells too much of it before it even begins. He has strange cravings and is mad at everything around him, which means he's also more murderous.

"It hasn't started yet," he grumbles begrudgingly.

"I know, but it might any moment now," Mark says, his eyes still closed, fingers drawing circles on Donghyuck's wrist, calming.

That's what Donghyuck hates the most. He'd rather just get it over with than be irked and wait uselessly like this. His bones began aching already, but it's annoying at most, nothing he can't take. He could easily go to class, but he knows it would be risky. Not every alpha is Jaemin.

"Donghyuck-ah," Mark says softly. "C'mere."

Donghyuck sniffs.

"Don't wanna."

Something under his skin is itchy, making him restless.

"Oh damn, it's really getting to you, huh," Mark hums.

"What do you fucking think," Donghyuck hisses.

Mark sits up, rubs his eyes for a second, slaps his cheeks to wake himself up. Donghyuck suddenly feels incredibly guilty, because Mark must be exhausted with the amount of classes he's taking this term and his part-time job, and Donghyuck's being a brat. Mark sighs and rubs Donghyuck's arm now.

"How are you feeling?" he asks quietly. "Do you need to take your clothes off already?"

Donghyuck shakes his head, but he's not exactly comfortable in what he's wearing, either.

"Do you want my clothes?" Mark questions next.

Donghyuck nods quickly. Mark nods with him and stands up to get to the closet, wobbling slightly. He pulls out the t-shirt he always wears at home, so it's soaked in the smell of sunlight and peaches and soap, and Donghyuck exhales in content, once he pulls it over his head. Mark passes him the bamboo threaded underwear Donghyuck bought for himself just for this kind of situations, because it's soft and light, and he figured it wouldn't irritate him as much as every other fabric.

Mark waits until he's changed and smooths a hand through his hair softly.

"I'll call the university and my job to let them know and you can decide what you wanna do in the meantime, okay?"

Donghyuck leans into the touch shamelessly, already in a much better mood. He makes breakfast while Mark is on the phone, something simple and lazy, because he doesn't have the patience to stand over the stove for longer than five minutes. He misses Jaemin's meals already. Mark is a great provider when it comes to literally everything except cooking.

Thinking about Jaemin's meals means thinking about Jaemin and what happened last night, which makes him gloomy again. He hates the mood swings, too.

"What now?" Mark asks when they're done eating. "Wanna cuddle on the couch and watch your shitty dramas?"

"Oh my god, yes," Donghyuck whines. "Can we do that? You don't have any stuff to do today?"

Mark straightens in the chair with a raised eyebrow.

"You know very well that I canceled everything because of your heat, I thought we were past asking these kinds of questions."

Donghyuck's stomach does a very strange thing and Mark's eyes widen immediately, as he reaches for Donghyuck's hand over the table.

"Sorry," he says quickly. "I just didn't think you'd ask something like that, I'm sorry, it's nice of you to make sure I'm free."

Donghyuck lets him kiss his wrist, not sure anymore what his emotions are doing.

"Come on," Mark pulls him to his feet and into his arms, nosing behind his ear, and Donghyuck forgets about feeling bad, melts into a happy goo instead.

They spend the whole morning on the couch, Donghyuck comfortable and warm tucked against Mark's side. Donghyuck dozes off from time to time, his mind floating freely and it's incredibly cozy. Mark plays with his hair for a long while, and Donghyuck feels safe and content, and so blissful he could burst. 

Then, Jeno shows up.

"What do you want," Donghyuck growls when he opens the door.

Mark leaves the bathroom in time to see Jeno's face break into an incredibly wide grin.

"Just wanted to see you suffering," he says cutely. Donghyuck punches him on the arm and Jeno's smile disappears. "I wanted to check how you're feeling after last night. Renjun is already done with Jaemin's guilty ass."

"I told him it was nothing," Donghyuck groans. "I'm fine, it was actually kinda nice-" Mark clears his throat pointedly and Donghyuck throws him a sunny smile. "Anyway, it's okay, I'm as frustrated with everything as usual before a heat and my hormones are driving me fucking crazy."

"Yeah, mood swings suck," Jeno mutters, finishing taking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen. "Jaemin decided to cook his stress away, so I brought you some food."

"Oh thank fuck," Donghyuck moans. "We have snacks but I really don't wanna be cooking now and Mark's shit at it."

"Hey!" Mark protests, but he can't actually say anything, since it's painfully true.

Both Donghyuck and Jeno throw him deadpan looks.

Jeno stays long enough to watch an episode with them and scent Donghyuck, and then he gets up with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go and cuddle him or something," he announces, resigned.

Donghyuck calls him out for being an idiot in love who can't stop thinking about his boyfriend for a second and lets him leave a chaste kiss on his mouth, just like Donghyuck himself did during Jeno's first heat. Only when the door closes after Jeno, does Donghyuck notice the bitter tinge in Mark's scent.

"What," he says, following Mark back to the couch.

Mark shrugs.

"Nothing," he grumbles under his breath.

Donghyuck doesn't waste time, straddling him to prevent any possible escape route. He's gonna go into heat any moment now and dealing with Mark's moods is the last thing he wants to do. He already has his own to deal with. Mark doesn't fight his touch and Donghyuck makes him look up quickly.

"Tell me," Donghyuck demands. "You know you can't do this to me right now. I'd let you be a stubborn ass literally any other time, but if you're upset now, it affects me really badly," suddenly, he feels guilty for being so selfish, for expecting Mark to be there for him and for taking him for granted. "Look," he sighs, blinks to keep the tears at bay. "I'm sorry it's like this, you have the right to be upset regardless of what's happening to me, but if you keep it up, I'm gonna cry."

"That's blackmail," Mark huffs, but Donghyuck is grateful for any kind of response.

"No, that's a fact," Donghyuck grits through his teeth, sniffling a bit. "You being mad translates directly to my stupid omega side thinking you don't want to be here and I really, really don't want to embarrass myself right now."

Mark sighs, his eyes slipping shut. His scent calms a little, but it's not enough.

"You smell like him."

"What?"

Mark opens his eyes. They're glowing orange and Donghyuck twitches.

"He was here for an hour and you smell like him so much, it's pissing me off. I couldn't make you smell like me so strongly, if I scented you for days."

Donghyuck's insides squeeze with something hot and tingly. Mark's eyes widen and they get back to their usual color. His face flushes slightly instead, as he opens his mouth.

"Shut up," Donghyuck hisses. "I know, okay, don't say it."

But Mark has never been good at keeping his mouth shut when it counted, so he ends up blurting out, "Did that just turn you on?"

The way Donghyuck sees it, he could do one of two things now. He could either scoff, pull away and pretend not to be embarrassed or-

Donghyuck leans in close to Mark's ear, shifting in his lap just slightly, just enough for Mark to notice.

"Imagine how much I'm gonna smell of you after this heat," he whispers, lips catching on the shell of Mark's ear.

Mark twitches and then Donghyuck's suddenly flat on his back on the couch, blinking up at Mark, the air thick with arousal.

"You have to stop," Mark growls and the sound makes Donghyuck's stomach flip. "I know you're horny and uncomfortable, but seducing me is the last thing you should be doing now."

Donghyuck licks his lips and Mark's gaze flicks down to them immediately.

"Why?"

Mark huffs in exasperation.

"Because you're gonna be exhausted once it starts and I really shouldn't do anything to you before that, but you're driving me crazy!"

Donghyuck grins, his gut tightening delightedly.

"I just want a kiss, though?" he pouts.

Mark's hand almost slips on the edge of the couch.

"You're a demon," Mark hisses, but he's a lot closer all of a sudden and Donghyuck giggles straight into his mouth.

He loves Mark's kisses. There is a lot of different types of them. Right now, it's the _you're-so-frustrating-and-I'm-so-turned-on_ type of kiss and Donghyuck returns it enthusiastically. Mark is hovering over him, warmth radiating off his body, as he nibbles on Donghyuck's lips. They make out like that for a while, until Mark's arms are shaking from keeping him up all this time and Donghyuck can barely catch his breath.

"Okay," Mark pants, pressing his mouth to Donghyuck's jaw, his neck and collarbone. Then he sits up. "Satisfied, Your Highness? How about some snacks now?"

"How about I eat you instead?" Donghyuck asks with a teasing grin.

Mark only rolls his eyes and slaps Donghyuck's thigh.

"You're so annoying sometimes, honestly," he grumbles, pulling Donghyuck up to make him sit.

"You love me," Donghyuck protests.

Mark glances at him, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Is that supposed to make you less annoying?" he teases.

Donghyuck crosses arms on his chest and refuses to move from the couch in retaliation, but Mark doesn't care. He still brings Donghyuck his favorite snacks and still plays with his hair, as he puts on some movie they can watch mindlessly, so Donghyuck can't stay pouting for long.

He hates the days right before his heats, but this one isn't so bad, considering. They stay on the couch till evening, Mark tells him all about yet another project he has to do for his engineering class, about his professor being nuts, and about Yukhei harassing him with his newest hobby. It's collecting plushies. Mark says Yukhei apparently got inspired by Jaemin's obsession with the Ryan mascot.

"Renjun not pissed?" Donghyuck asks, munching on chips.

Mark shrugs.

"You know, two days ago, Lucas was still all about learning bowling professionally. Renjun probably just lets him be at this point. Besides, who doesn't love plushies? Maybe Lucas will get him some and they'll be even more grossly cute than now?"

"But we're the most grossly cute, right?" Donghyuck asks, batting his eyelashes.

"Of course we are, baby," Mark murmurs, nosing against his cheek.

Donghyuck doesn't experience any more sudden mood swings until they go to sleep and generally, he thinks it could have been worse.

***

Unfortunately, it does get worse fairly quickly.

Donghyuck wakes up closer to the crack of dawn than any reasonable hour. His clothes are sticky with sweat and he wants to fucking destroy something. Taking deep breaths doesn't do much to help, but he tries anyway, tries to blow away the haziness and keep a clear head, as he sits up.

Mark is still asleep, but he's frowning, nose twitching.

Donghyuck gets off the bed and his knees give out, making him slump down on the floor. That only pisses him off even more, so he grits his teeth and pushes himself up. There are hands on his hips, keeping him up, but he slaps them away, turning around to face Mark.

"Don't!" he hisses, but Mark only sighs heavily, resigned, and Donghyuck's already crying. "Shit- I'm s-sorry, hyung, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I know," Mark shushes him quickly, wiping his cheeks. "Let me get you to the bathroom."

Donghyuck feels grateful and guilty, and mad, and a million other things, but he lets Mark hold him up and lead him to the bathroom. It's always the first thing Donghyuck does when it starts - he washes up and makes sure to use the toilet, so that he has more time not to move from the bed later. Mark helps him undress and lies him down in the tub, and Donghyuck sighs as soon as cold water hits his heated skin.

He had to deal with it with shower before, because they didn't have a bathtub in the previous apartment, but Jeno told him all about a tub's magical ability to make it better, so they'd only looked for places that had one when moving for school.

Being without clothes and in water feels heavenly, and Donghyuck could spend the entire night here, but he did promise something, and water doesn't help for the pain much anyway.

Mark kisses his forehead and leaves him for a moment to get the food Jeno brought. Donghyuck lets Mark feed him until he's satisfied.

"Donghyuck-ah, are we really doing this?" Mark asks for what feels like a millionth time and Donghyuck splashes his face.

"Yes, Jesus, just give me a few minutes here and get everything ready, I'll call you when I'm done."

Mark looks doubtful still, but he listens, and Donghyuck is left to soak however long he wants. His thoughts drift to sex and he wonders, if it really works like everyone is saying. Ten mentions it almost every time they talk. Donghyuck realizes he's just a little nervous, but it's Mark. Mark won't hurt him, it's going to be fine, or maybe even more than fine.

Donghyuck isn't sure how much time passes before he calls for Mark and the short trip back to their room seems hazy, too. He just knows that suddenly, he's on the bed, on clean, scentless sheets, and that it hurts so bad, he wants to rip out his insides.

"Shh," Mark murmurs, nuzzling into his neck, kissing his whole face, massaging his abdomen.

"I'm fine," Donghyuck huffs. He's had much worse. "Please, just- just do something."

Mark hums, a low, pleasant sound, and bites down on Donghyuck's neck. Donghyuck goes rigid, sudden tension exploding, and then slowly melts, his chest swelling with a swirl of very mushy emotions, head full of mindless white noise. His gut not only hurts now, it's tight with arousal, and Mark knows.

He licks over the imprint of his teeth, sucks under Donghyuck's jaw harshly. His hand moves down, grazes Donghyuck's nipple, presses slightly to his lower belly, just enough for Donghyuck to feel it. It still hurts, but Mark's touch helps, and Donghyuck pulls him closer by tangling fingers in his hair, hips staggering against Mark's thigh that ended up pressed between his legs in the process of rearranging. Mark lifts his head to look at him, his pupils blown in the low light of their desk lamp.

"You smell so damn good, baby," Mark growls and Donghyuck moans, his still damp hair soaking with sweat already.

He's never felt like this during his previous heats, his main focus has always been the pain and the incredible anger. This is all so different, starting from the atmosphere that seems oddly intimate, through Mark's scent that is all around Donghyuck, soaking into his skin, to the way Donghyuck reacts to Mark's touch and presence, the anticipation of what's to come. It all messes with Donghyuck's head and his body, until he's a panting mess, rutting against Mark's leg without Mark doing anything at all.

Donghyuck realizes he's whining, breathy words leaving his mouth, and he's not even sure what he's saying, but it can't be more than _yes_ and _Mark_ and _fuck_. Mark chuckles and the sound flips Donghyuck's stomach, makes the heat coiling in Donghyuck's gut tighten and then spread.

"I got you, Sun," Mark murmurs into Donghyuck's lips, seals them with his own in a bruising kiss that leaves Donghyuck brainless.

Mark doesn't stop there, sucks hard on Donghyuck's neck, nips at the sensitive skin with his teeth, slides the hand that was on Donghyuck's stomach down to curl it around him, and orgasm rips through Donghyuck violently. He blinks away the aftershocks, stunned at how desperate he was without realizing it. Mark stares at him in a daze and Donghyuck just lies there for a second, gathering his wits, panting into Mark's mouth. And then, Mark just lifts up his hand to lick it clean, and Donghyuck burns.

"Please," he whimpers, his fingers clumsy on the fly of Mark's pants. "I need- Mark, I need you, I-"

"I know, shh, it's okay, I know," Mark is saying into his throat, slow to move, which is not what Donghyuck wants at all.

He's frustrated beyond belief already, even though he just came, and quite frankly, despite the fact that he's used to being needy, this overwhelming craving to have Mark so close, on him, around him, inside him, is foreign and not exactly comfortable.

Mark finally sits up, but he doesn't go far, spreading Donghyuck's legs so that they're hugging his hips and grinding down on Donghyuck slowly. He discards his shirt and his skin is so pale and pretty, Donghyuck's teeth almost itch to bite.

"Want me to fuck you?" Mark asks and Donghyuck snaps out of his daze to nod frantically.

"Yes, god, yes, want you to ruin me," he whines, just to make sure Mark knows what Donghyuck _really_ wants right now instead of this unsatisfying grinding, and Mark growls again, but this one is different, straight from the depths of his chest, animalistic.

It makes Donghyuck's toes curl. Mark shakes his head and blinks quickly to get a hold of himself.

"Like this?" he asks next.

Donghyuck is so distracted he barely catches it.

"No, flip me over, gonna be easier," he rambles.

That one orgasm took the edge off, but it's not enough, it's not going to be enough until Mark is buried deep inside him. He almost forgets about the pain, frustration taking over every leftover brain cell.

Mark curses under his breath, but does as Donghyuck tells him, manhandles him so that Donghyuck's face is smashed into the pillow, his ass in the air. He's not going to be able to hold himself up, though, and Mark knows that too, apparently, because he slides a pillow under Donghyuck's stomach and pushes him down quickly.

"Hurry up," Donghyuck pants, snapping his hips against the pillow for a momentary relief.

"It's not that simple," Mark grunts and then a slick finger presses between Donghyuck's butt cheeks.

Mark makes a tiny surprised sound and Donghyuck spares exactly two seconds to feel smug.

"Can take two," he slurs, his mind getting fuzzy with pleasure again.

"Were you so eager for this that you stretched yourself in the bathroom?" Mark asks in bewilderment, but Donghyuck doesn't have time for stupid questions.

"Not enough for your cock," he huffs, hands clenching on the pillow, when Mark finally starts stretching him properly. Mark chokes on a groan. " _WhathappenedtohurryupMark_ ," Donghyuck grits through his teeth.

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you," Mark mutters distractedly, focused on what he's doing.

His voice is already deep and raspy, doing things to Donghyuck's insides, but the words are doing things to Donghyuck's heart at the same time, and he's not sure, if the sob that gets past his throat is because of desperation or because of affection. Mark smooths a calming hand up and down Donghyuck's back. Donghyuck is about to blabber something stupid, but forgets about it, when Mark finally spreads him open on three fingers, bucking into his hand instead with a moan. Mark bends down to plant kisses on the dimples on Donghyuck's lower back, talking into his skin. Donghyuck doesn't understand what he's saying, but he doesn't care, because the vibrations from Mark's voice are sending tingles up his spine and the tone of it soothes him enough that he slumps under Mark's hands. Mark curls his fingers and a zap runs through Donghyuck's body, causing more moans and more sobs, and more mess.

Mark chuckles again and adds a fourth finger, and that is a stretch Donghyuck was not prepared for, it's just a little on the painful side, but it's five thousand times better than the usual ache of a heat. Mark is careful and doesn't let his instincts get the better of him, just like he promised, which makes Donghyuck slip a bit, because he can let himself do that. He's still mostly aware of what Mark's doing, but his senses slowly drift away from him one by one, until all he can do is feel.

His whole body is so sensitive that the mere brush of Mark's fingers sets his nerve endings on fire. The fog in his mind doesn't let him comprehend Mark's actions fully, but it's even more exciting like this, when he can't expect what's to come. Mark touches his whole body, light strokes of fingertips along his back and sides, hot mouth on his shoulder blades, and then finally, finally, Donghyuck feels him inside.

Something in his chest settles and he can't believe that this is what his heat has become all of a sudden. Mark doesn't move for a while, murmuring praises into the back of Donghyuck's neck.

"You okay, Sun?" he asks through gritted teeth and Donghyuck regains just enough consciousness to think it must be hard for Mark to hold back like this.

"Fine," he manages. "Move, now."

Mark doesn't ask him again, pulling back just to thrust back in, and Donghyuck loses it completely then. He's still hyper aware of every touch, but he's more in sync with the sounds Mark is making now, this feeling in his chest expanding until he's drowning in it, until it's all almost too much. As it turns out, he can register every word Mark says now, too.

"It's okay," Mark mumbles, voice rough, but his words and scent gentle, loving. "You're good, baby, it's all good, let me take care of you - ah, fuck - okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Donghyuck doesn't feel capable of answering verbally, so he just shakes his head, grinding back on Mark desperately. He feels good, it's a little overwhelming, but so damn amazing, and he doesn't want Mark to stop at all. It's a lot better after Mark's words anyway.

Mark must be satisfied with Donghyuck's reaction, because he doesn't hold back anymore, snapping his hips in a sudden, rough pace. Donghyuck's whole body curls in on itself, violent shudders running through him until electricity spreads to his fingertips abruptly. Mark pauses and Donghyuck realizes he just came untouched. He's floating, the peaches from Mark's scent sitting sweetly in his lungs.

Mark pulls out of him and Donghyuck whimpers, trying to get him closer again.

"Shh," Mark soothes and then turns him around, so that Donghyuck's flat on his back. "Jesus, you should see yourself, baby, such a mess, so beautiful."

Donghyuck smiles, chest swelling with that strange feeling of _right_ again. Mark lets him rest for a minute or two, covering his face in kisses. Donghyuck melts under him, raises his limbs that feel like cotton to circle them around Mark's neck and pull him into a kiss. He has no idea how much time has passed since they started, everything is a little cloudy, but he doesn't care, not when he has Mark's warm body pressed against his own.

"You good now, baby?" Mark coos, brushing his hair off of his forehead.

Donghyuck nods. He feels loved and spoiled with Mark treating him like this, but the momentary relief is almost over, his body burning up from inside out again. His bones ache, his gut hurts, and he just wants Mark to fuck him.

Mark either knows, or he's just too turned on to make sure, because he thrusts into Donghyuck immediately. His movements are slower and deeper now, his cock dragging through all the right places inside Donghyuck. It feels so unbelievably good that it takes Donghyuck a while before he notices he's crying, fingernails sunk into Mark's biceps firmly. He can't let go, though, not when Mark is driving him crazy like this. Donghyuck realizes absently that he's been turned to the side, as Mark sits back on his hunches and rolls his hips, hitting Donghyuck's prostate almost on every thrust. The sounds Donghyuck's making are incredibly high-pitched and he would be annoyed at his own voice, if pleasure wasn't distracting him so efficiently right now.

Donghyuck knows when Mark is close, his moves getting frantic, and he clenches around him, too high-strung to actually meet his thrusts halfway. It's enough, though. Mark lets out a breathy combination of curses, hand tightening on Donghyuck's thigh, and pauses only for a second, before fucking into Donghyuck through his orgasm erratically.

Donghyuck is too far gone to care about Mark's oversensitivity, and he doesn't let him pull away even for a second once Mark is spent. Mark whines into his shoulder, slumped on top of Donghyuck, but Donghyuck needs to cum right now before he goes insane.

"Fuck, you're insatiable," Mark grunts, but dutifully wraps his fingers around Donghyuck's cock until he's shaking.

He's not sure what happens for the next few minutes or maybe hours. When he opens his eyes, the room is a lot brighter and Mark's arm rests around his waist.

"Mark?" he croaks.

It hurts like all hell and his throat feels like a desert.

"Yeah," Mark sits up in an instant, even though he's visibly sleepy.

He passes Donghyuck the water he left next to the bed and Donghyuck downs two bottles in one go.

"How long was I out?" he asks when he's done.

Mark's chin is digging into his shoulder, as he supports Donghyuck's weight.

"No idea," Mark mumbles. "An hour maybe? How are you feeling?"

Donghyuck focuses on his body.

"It hurts like a motherfucker," he admits, wincing when Mark shifts behind him to massage his abdomen. "But I'm at least not as hot as usual. And I can think."

"Who woulda thought it actually works," Mark murmurs, kissing his cheek.

"I'm also sore, I think," Donghyuck adds, slumping against him. "Can't really tell, it hurts too much."

"Do you want another bath?" Mark asks.

His voice is rough with sleep and his scent surrounds Donghyuck with its cleanness and warmth.

"No," Donghyuck sighs. "It hurts, but I like smelling like you so much."

Mark twitches behind him and a spike of arousal in the air makes Donghyuck's blood rush.

"Sorry, I can't yet," Donghyuck mutters, huffing in irritation at the weakness of his body.

"It's okay," Mark whispers into Donghyuck's nape, leaving a sweet kiss there. "It's gonna be back in a few hours anyway, right?"

"Yeah."

They grow quiet, Mark rocking him in his arms gently. The room gets brighter and brighter as minutes pass. Donghyuck watches absentmindedly as dust dances in the light sifting through the cracks in their blinds. His thoughts drift until they're not about anything in particular.

"You wanna eat something?" Mark asks finally and passes Donghyuck a bag of chips before he manages to nod.

Donghyuck munches on them happily, focusing on Mark's warm hand drawing circles on his belly, keeping the pain at bay. He feeds Mark from time to time and wonders what it's going to look like at the next stage, the one he usually spends surrounded by Mark's clothes and Mark himself, leaving unknowing bruises on Mark's skin in desperate need of an even momentary relief from the pain. His brain always leaves for a little vacation during that stage. He hopes he doesn't freak out when Mark fucks him then, because from what he's read, it's fairly possible, since it's a very vulnerable time.

"We should sleep while we can," Mark says and rearranges them to be able to circle Donghyuck's waist and keep his belly warm with his chest pressed to it, because it hurts less like that. "Wake me up when it's back, babe," Mark says into Donghyuck's sternum, kissing the skin right over his heart.

"Oh, you know I will," Donghyuck mutters ominously.

Mark only chuckles.

***

What wakes Donghyuck this time is not heat. It's Mark's mouth on his cock. The heat registers second, and Donghyuck gasps because of the way his skin feels like molten lava. Mark makes a strangled noise when Donghyuck's fingers tighten in his hair to push his head down, but he doesn't try to free himself. He lets Donghyuck use him to get off like that, gagging slightly every time Donghyuck hits the back of his throat. Donghyuck's mind gets fuzzy pretty quickly and that annoying feeling of something missing is back. Mark looks so hot, though, trying his best to breathe through his nose, with tears running down his face. It's enough to make Donghyuck cum in a record time. He doesn't let up and Mark chokes on it, pulling away to cough.

"Shit, Donghyuck-ah," he rasps, massaging his throat.

"M'sorry," Donghyuck mumbles, but he feels too good to really care.

"No, you're not," Mark sighs in resignation, but nuzzles into Donghyuck's thighs.

Donghyuck wants to ask what time it is, but what gets out of his mouth instead is, "You should fuck me."

Time is not important anyway. Mark looks up at him from sucking a gigantic hickey into Donghyuck's soft skin. He sits up and passes him another bottle of water. Donghyuck drinks it obediently, but he can't focus on anything other than that empty feeling already. It's kind of scary, how addicting it all is. Donghyuck wonders, if he'll even be able to survive a heat without sex after this.

Mark waits until the bottle lands on the floor and then two coated fingers enter Donghyuck, immediately curling up in search of his prostate, and Donghyuck's back arches off the bed. Mark turns him over to his side, murmuring soft praises the whole time. Donghyuck wants him inside so bad, he's almost sobbing.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asks, lying down behind him, his fingers still moving in and out of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck can barely glue a coherent thought together, but it's that voice Mark only uses when he demands an answer.

"Hurts," Donghyuck manages in a hiss and Mark's fingers disappear in an instant. Donghyuck whines. "Not that, idiot! Don't stop!"

"Oh," Mark says, because he can be dumb in any given situation, no problem. "Okay, just a sec, I'll get a condom."

"Nooo," Donghyuck whines. "Wanna feel you, come on!"

Mark stills completely and Donghyuck squirms against him, but he can't exactly ignore the bitter tinge in Mark's scent.

"No way," Mark says sternly. "We can get tested before your next heat, but I'm not risking it right now."

Donghyuck swallows heavily, his throat dry and skin crawling from frustration. He knows there is no arguing with Mark in moments like these, especially that Donghyuck can't really think straight right now. He sinks into the mattress, making a vaguely agreeing sound.

"That's a good boy," Mark murmurs into his shoulder and Donghyuck's stomach flips just in time for Mark to slide into him without a warning.

Donghyuck lets out a deep sigh, as everything clicks into place. It feels like he's becoming one with the bed, pleasure numbing him efficiently.

"Better?" Mark asks, more air than sound, leaving open-mouthed kisses on Donghyuck's nape and shoulder.

"Yeah," Donghyuck moans. He can argue with Mark later. "So good."

He doesn't mind Mark is slow to move this time. It might be because his body is already pretty drained, or because his heat is progressing slowly, getting him to that brainless state. Mark's thrusts are nothing like those few hours ago, they're gentle and shallow, just enough to keep Donghyuck on edge, to make him feel full. Donghyuck reaches behind himself to sink his fingers into Mark's hair, bringing him closer. Mark obliges, hot puffs of his breath hitting Donghyuck's even hotter neck. And then Donghyuck is done with being just on edge and nothing more.

"Faster," he huffs into the pillow, ignoring the fact that he's drooling on it. "Come on, Mark, I need more!"

Mark grabs his thigh and pulls it up, his other hand sneaking under Donghyuck's waist to embrace him, and this time when he snaps his hips, the angle changes. Donghyuck shudders wholebodily and cries out. Mark doesn't stop there, fucks him at an almost brutal pace, aiming for his sweet spot. It doesn't take Donghyuck long to cum, his body already worn out and too sensitive. Mark lets out a hiss, but slows down, and then stops completely, just sort of being there, inside Donghyuck, filling him up.

Donghyuck has no idea how much time it takes him to get a grip and stop the twitching, but Mark doesn't move. He busies himself with leaving bruises on the back of Donghyuck's neck, letting out a low, satisfied sound that reminds Donghyuck of purring. He makes sure to remember this particular thing for later, so that he can make fun of Mark.

Finally, Mark's hips draw closer to Donghyuck's ass and as much as he enjoyed the pause, he knows he can't do this.

"Mark," he gasps, hands clenched in the sheets. "Mark, wait- I- ngh! You have to pull out."

Mark does, with another low hiss, carefully turning Donghyuck on his back. With relief comes a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"Too much?" Mark asks, concerned, and Donghyuck nods with a wince.

"It felt like you were about to tear me apart or something," Donghyuck grits through his teeth, fighting to keep his eyes open.

His gut doesn't hurt right now, that amazing feeling he can't really place still expanding his chest. His skin is warm, but not smoldering hot, which is honestly an interesting thing that Donghyuck doesn't have the strength to think about. His whole body is sore and it just started to register in his brain, so all he wants to do is sleep.

Mark makes him sit up to give him some more water and then helps him settle on the bed. Donghyuck hums happily when Mark pulls him into his chest. Mark's scent has never been so etched into him before, and Donghyuck focuses on that, as he drifts off, comfortable and content.

***

"How many times was it?"

Donghyuck stares with pursed lips at Yukhei, who is grinning widely, as he waits for an answer, enthusiastic about the fact Donghyuck decided to share his sex life with him.

"Why am I telling you about it, again?" Donghyuck asks, reaching for the beer Yukhei placed in front of him ten minutes ago.

"Because you always talk to Jaemin about these things, but he's being," Yukhei makes air quotes. "A miserable coward."

"Right," Donghyuck nods.

"So?" Yukhei asks again. "How many times?"

"I have no idea," Donghyuck shrugs. "I wasn't exactly capable of thinking then."

"Was Mark that good or was it the heat?" Yukhei wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously.

"Don't know that, either," Donghyuck admits, because he figures there is no point trying to diminish Mark's sexual prowess. "It was definitely the best heat I've had so far, though."

"Cheers to that," Yukhei tilts his bottle of beer for Donghyuck to clink his own against. 

"You suck at this," Donghyuck informs him, but dutifully clinks. "I should make up with Jaemin soon. Let's just watch the drama."

Yukhei agrees easily, without getting offended, because it's Yukhei. Donghyuck hates when people don't get offended at his comments, it means they're ignoring him, and that just irritates him in a very irrational way. Yukhei grins at him again, though, and Donghyuck isn't capable of being irritated anymore. It's Yukhei, after all.

"Where is Renjun anyway?" Donghyuck asks five minutes later, because he's already seen this episode and actually came here in hopes of venting to Yukhei's other, more murderous half.

"His art professor called him to the campus, something about his project, he didn't say much," Yukhei says absently, focused on the drama.

"Huh," is Donghyuck's only comment. "I can't fucking believe that Jaemin is avoiding me to the point of going to the library as soon as I stop reeking!" he huffs suddenly. "The library! I don't think he's ever stepped a foot in there in his life!"

"Yeah, he was super depressed the first day and then started to get paranoid," Yukhei tells him. "It's like he's avoiding you, 'coz he's afraid you wanna break up with him or somethin'."

"He should know he's my best hoe, I would never break up with him," Donghyuck mutters begrudgingly.

Yukhei blinks at him for a minute.

"I will never get you two," he says, but it's not mean, he's just stating a fact.

Donghyuck sighs. He can't even bicker with Yukhei, because it's just not a concept Yukhei grasps.

Renjun comes back when they're sobbing over a character dying on screen.

"What the fuck," he says.

It's not a question and his scent is bitter, almost palpable on Donghyuck's tongue. Renjun is never to be trusted when he doesn't feel like using question marks.

"What did the professor say?" Yukhei asks, wiping his cheeks quickly to give Renjun a gentle, encouraging smile.

Renjun just shakes his head and disappears in the bedroom.

"I'll go," Donghyuck says, standing up with a stretch. "You know the best how to make him feel better. Update me, though!"

"Sure," Yukhei nods, already distracted, looking towards the room with a frown.

Mark is at Yerim's place, catching up on the classes he missed during the week he was cooped up with Donghyuck in the apartment, Jeno badly wanted to finally take a nap in his own bed, from what Yukhei said, and even if Donghyuck called the brats to come, he'd still have at least an hour to spare before they get there. Donghyuck decides to hunt down Jaemin, making a mental note to himself to find new friends. It's a bit after two, and a Saturday, which means the library is pretty much deserted, except for people who have some ongoing assignments that won't let them take a break and party. And Jaemin, of course.

Donghyuck corners him quickly and Jaemin glances to the exit with desperation widening his eyes, but visibly gives up after noticing Donghyuck is ready for a fight, even though it would definitely get him a ban this time.

"Did Lucas rat me out?" Jaemin sighs, slumping down on the table.

He's not even doing anything productive, a pile of manga lying next to his elbow.

"I can't believe you told Lucas where you'd be," Donghyuck snorts. "I thought you were smarter than that. Unless you did it subconsciously, because deep down you knew I'd find you and you really wanted to see me-"

"Please, don't analyze me," Jaemin whines.

The fact that he said please shuts Donghyuck up.

"Let's get coffee?" he suggests, rather gently.

God, he's getting soft now. Jaemin seems apprehensive and his scent is full of unease, but he nods. Donghyuck helps him put the manga back on shelf and expertly avoids the fierce glare of the librarian, as they pass by the front desk.

Jaemin is silent the whole way to their favorite cafe, now reeking of anxiety. It kind of makes Donghyuck want to see how long it takes before Jaemin bursts, but that would be mean and opposite of what he's trying to do here.

"You slept on Renjun's couch for the whole week?" he asks, as casually as he can. "Didn't piss him off too much?"

Jaemin flinches just a little at the sudden question, but quickly clears his throat. His scent clears a bit, too.

"He almost punched Jeno once, it was pretty hilarious," he mumbles with a dumb grin.

"Dude, you're supposed to protect your omega, not laugh when they get bullied," Donghyuck clucks his tongue disapprovingly.

"He was being annoying!" Jaemin defends himself immediately, but Donghyuck doesn't miss his expression getting even dumber at Donghyuck's choice of words. "You know I'd like, forget that he pissed me off in two seconds, but Renjun doesn't have such high tolerance!" he seems to realize he just yelled at Donghyuck and how normal that was, because he scratches his head awkwardly. "Well, you know how it is," he mumbles.

Donghyuck barely stops himself from snickering. Jaemin glances up at him, scandalized.

"What, shut up," he hisses.

Donghyuck shrugs, in a much better mood suddenly.

"Hoe, you're so whipped," he shakes his head with a grin.

Jaemin blushes, turning away with a pout, but doesn't deny it. They reach the cafe and order their usual, Donghyuck leading them towards their favorite table next to the window.

"So," he starts, when they settle. "You're avoiding me."

Jaemin gulps visibly.

"Um, I wouldn't say I'm avoiding you," he starts, but withers under Donghyuck's stare.

"You went to the library," Donghyuck points out. Jaemin can't really argue with that strong argument against him, so he stays silent. "Listen," Donghyuck takes a deep breath. "I literally have no one to talk to about this sex during heat thing, because you're being a douche. I had to go to Yukhei, Na Jaemin. Can you believe it? Yukhei!"

"Why would you talk to me about it anyway, shouldn't you talk to Jeno?" Jaemin mutters timidly under his breath and Donghyuck just about loses it.

Thankfully, his very complicated, very sweet latte comes at that moment, carried by Jaehyun, which is like getting two treats in one. Donghyuck could stare at Jaehyun's face for hours. 

"Are you being mean again, Donghyuck-ah?" Jaehyun asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm not, I'm trying to explain to this idiot that he's the only one I can talk to about sex properly," Donghyuck huffs, pointing at Jaemin.

"Isn't Mark your mate?" Jaehyun asks, confused.

"Yeah, so?" Donghyuck narrows his eyes at Jaemin avoiding his gaze.

"Shouldn't you be able to properly talk about sex to your mate?" Jaehyun wonders. "Hyuckie, are you in a toxic relationship? Do you want me to tell Johnny to talk to Mark about it?"

"What? No! We just spent a week having sex, we're perfectly fine!"

Jaehyun blinks at him, momentarily stunned, but he's already used to Donghyuck, so it ends with a shrug and ruffling Jaemin's hair.

"I hope you were safe then. Play nice, kids!"

And they're alone at their table again.

"Seriously, Na Jaemin, get a fucking grip, you didn't do anything to me except some kissing and groping, which actually felt pretty good, so you don't have to avoid me or do whatever you think you're doing! I'm fine, I was before my heat, so of course it worked on you like this! It worked on me, too! I really wanted you to do more at that moment!"

"You," Jaemin pauses. "Really? It didn't scare you or-"

"You're forgetting I presented long before you," Donghyuck cuts in, exasperated. "I mostly figured this out, enough not to freak out over stupid things anyway," Jaemin glares at him and Donghyuck grins. "What, you think you're the only one who sneaked in a lil' groping?"

Jaemin's jaw drops and then the air gets thick with rage.

"Who was it?" Jaemin grits through his teeth.

Donghyuck blinks at him in surprise.

"What the hell-"

"Tell me who it was and I'll beat them up," Jaemin growls.

Donghyuck stares at him for another second and then bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god! That's so good! You're one damn hilarious guy, Na Jaemin!"

"I'm serious, Lee Donghyuck!" Jaemin exclaims and they get a few dirty looks from people around.

"I know!" Donghyuck hollers. "That makes it even funnier!"

Jaemin looks at him in disbelief, obviously pissed.

"When anyone tried, I took care of them myself, don't worry," Donghyuck assures him, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Jesus, that was amazing. You can't even fight! Just focus on your own dumbass of an omega, okay? And stop being an ass about this. Although, it is kinda cute that you think you could hurt me just by that."

Jaemin huffs, ears and cheeks red from embarrassment, arms crossed on his chest. His scent is incredibly sweet again, though, and that's all Donghyuck needs to know that they're good.

Jaemin's phone rings and Donghyuck knows it's Jeno by the ringtone alone.

"I can't believe my best hoe is so cheesy," he rolls his eyes through Vixx's Love Me Do blasting on the whole cafe.

"Yeah?" Jaemin picks up, ignoring him entirely. "Yeah, sure. Anything else?" Donghyuck waits patiently, grimacing at the soft tone of Jaemin's voice. "Okay, but I'm bringing Hyuck."

Even Donghyuck can hear the gleeful exclamation from his side of the table. Jaemin tells Jeno that yes, they made up, and hangs up.

"He wants ramen. He said you ate literally everything that was in the apartment," Jaemin accuses Donghyuck.

"Let's see what he says when his heat hits," Donghyuck huffs, annoyed. "Damn hypocrite."

"Hey, don't talk like that about him!" Jaemin protests immediately, but falters under Donghyuck's deadpan stare.

"You're both idiots," Donghyuck sighs.

Jaemin pouts, but doesn't say anything to that. They drink their lattes in silence for a while.

"Hyuck-ah," Jaemin mumbles finally. "We're really fine?"

Donghyuck has a sudden urge to splash his drink in Jaemin's face.

" _Yes_ , you moron," he says instead, with emphasis. "It was dumb instinct, nothing more. And I know you can actually control yourself when it matters most. Jeno told me all about you being a responsible alpha during his first heat. I'm not scared of you and you shouldn't be either."

Jaemin stares down at his coffee, stirring it absently with a spoon, but he smells relieved.

"Okay," he mumbles finally. "Thanks."

"You probably didn't talk to Jeno about mating?" Donghyuck shoots and Jaemin recoils from the sudden change of topic.

"I, uh, I was stressed about you and, you know, it's way too early for that-"

"Bullshit," Donghyuck cuts in firmly. "Listen, I know you've been brought up to go along with all those old beliefs, but your pack is as unconventional as it's humanly possible, so you need to cut the crap and think about your needs. Do you want Jeno to be your mate?"

Jaemin folds on top of the table, as he is wont to do every time he can't deal with Donghyuck's reality checks.

"Yes," he says after a moment, so softly Donghyuck can barely hear him.

His scent is soft, too, full of that incredible longing Donghyuck smelled on him once already. It tends to get more delicate when Jaemin feels vulnerable or unsure, more cherry blossoms than cotton candy.

"Then fuck the fact that it's too early," Donghyuck exclaims, gathering another handful of scandalized looks from other customers. "You want it and you're gonna be this miserable until you talk to him about it and find out what he's thinking. And you'll probably find more things to convince yourself it's not a good idea."

"What? I'm not looking for anything like that," Jaemin frowns.

"Nana, I know you," Donghyuck says seriously. "You're trying to tell me that that little crisis after you barely did anything to me was because you felt bad about me? You were only a bit worried about my reaction to that."

"No, Hyuck, I seriously thought you're gonna tell me you don't wanna talk to me ever again," Jaemin interrupts and Donghyuck feels that familiar warmth inside that happens every time a member of the pack shows how much they appreciate their relationship with Donghyuck.

"Okay, so maybe more than a bit," Donghyuck relents. "But you freaked out mostly because you got scared you could hurt Jeno, if he ever suggested you could have sex during his heat. And you made that one of the reasons why asking him about mating isn't a good idea."

Jaemin's eyes are wide, as he looks at Donghyuck mutely.

"You have to change majors, I can't deal with this psychology analysis bullshit any longer," he says finally.

Donghyuck sighs.

"Just fucking talk to him, you pathetic coward." Jaemin nods jerkily and Donghyuck grabs his hand on impulse. "I can be there, if it's too scary, I don't think Jeno would mind much."

Actually, Donghyuck is fairly sure Jeno would mind having any witnesses to such a serious conversation a lot, but Jaemin has to reach the conclusion that it's a one on one type of thing on his own.

"Thanks, babe, but I'll do it," Jaemin smiles at him slightly. "I'm the alpha here, right? Can't be a coward."

"Like I said, old beliefs," Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but Jaemin's smile only grows.

***

"So basically, you had a lot of sex the first day and then you slept through the rest of the heat," Jeno sums up.

He gives Jaemin a sideways glance.

"Yup," Donghyuck confirms. "It was awesome, highly recommend."

"Huh," is all Jeno says to that. 

Jaemin hums some song, as he prepares ramen for them, oblivious. Donghyuck grins. Jeno's interest: officially piqued. All that's left is The Conversation™ and Donghyuck is sure his best friends are going to be a happy, mated couple, aware of the joys heat sex brings soon.

"How was Mark's control?" Jeno asks, going for casual and failing spectacularly.

"Oh, he was super cool," Donghyuck brags. "I'm pretty sure I asked him not to wear a condom at one point and he didn't even stop to think about it, just told me no. He was good enough that I kinda let go of all my brain cells."

"Huh," Jeno says again, clearly calculating. "Na Jaemin, we need to talk," he throws louder so that Jaemin hears.

Jaemin flinches, glancing at him in panic.

"What? About what? You used my full name, you never use it, am I supposed to be scared?"

"It's nothing bad, you dork," Jeno smiles fondly and Donghyuck makes a gagging noise. "Shut up, Hyuck, you and Mark are worse sometimes."

"Sometimes," Donghyuck repeats pointedly.

Jaemin puts the pot with ramen on the table between them.

"Can we talk now? You're stressing me out," he says.

"I just said it's not bad," Jeno tells him distractedly, his mouth already full.

"Okay," Jaemin allows with a sigh, because he will never in his life win with Jeno, just like Mark will never in his life win with Donghyuck.

"Oh my god, do I smell Jaemin's ramen?" is the first thing Mark asks when he walks through the front door, looking and smelling like death.

"You look like shit," Jeno says instead of answering the question.

"I had a whole week to catch up on, it was hell," Mark nods, slumping down on a chair next to Donghyuck, pecking his cheek in lieu of a hello.

"So even sex with your mate has a price, huh," Jeno smirks.

"Still better than prostitution," Jaemin throws, a matching annoying expression on his face.

Mark doesn't even have the strength to hit him, leans his weight on Donghyuck instead.

"Shut up," is the end of the discussion, because then they start eating, and seeing how Mark and Donghyuck haven't tasted Jaemin's food in a week, and Jaemin seems stressed by that promise of a conversation, no one feels like interrupting themselves with talking. When they're done, Donghyuck pulls Mark into their room to whisper to him what he thinks Jaemin and Jeno's serious talk is going to go like. Mark giggles, excited, and then makes an _oomph_ sound when Donghyuck pushes him down to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Mark asks with a lazy grin.

His eyes are hooded, but Donghyuck knows his body is still tense from hours of doing school work.

"Well, I heard somewhere that orgasms are great for stress," Donghyuck leers, straddling Mark's legs to open the fly of his pants.

"Hyuckie, they're right behind the wall," Mark tries.

"How many times have you heard Jaemin moan since we moved in together?" Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. "Besides, you came way less times than me during my heat."

Mark doesn't argue anymore. He touches Donghyuck's hair, smiling up at him so prettily, Donghyuck kind of can't believe it. He leans down to kiss Mark's lips that taste of red bull and ramen. Mark embraces him, hands warm and soft on Donghyuck's neck and back. Donghyuck straightens after a while of that, mouth tingling, insides tingling, chest swelling with affection and love and all the other sappy, disgusting feelings that Donghyuck secretly greatly enjoys.

"You're so gorgeous, Sun," Mark whispers in English and Donghyuck glows.

"You're not so bad yourself, baby," Donghyuck winks down at him and Mark chuckles, but then Donghyuck's focus shifts, because Mark's pants are open. "Let me appreciate you properly," Donghyuck purrs, licking his lips, and Mark's scent thickens with arousal.

Donghyuck has Mark's cock down his throat by the time they hear Jaemin. They both pause, because it sounds like sobs at first. Then, there is Jeno's ringing laugh and Jaemin cries harder, but both Mark and Donghyuck know it's a good thing now. Donghyuck goes back to suckling on Mark's cock, bobbing his head until Mark's fingers in Donghyuck's hair tighten painfully and his whole body spasms. Donghyuck pulls away, swallows and lets his mouth fall open, breathing heavily. Mark stares at him dazedly, reaches up to wipe Donghyuck's chin off of the cum that his mouth didn't catch.

"I can take care of you so well during every heat, if I get rewards like this," Mark mumbles.

Donghyuck grabs his hand, licks his fingers clean.

"And if you don't?" he asks with a smirk.

Mark gulps audibly, his gaze transfixed on Donghyuck lips. Slowly, he moves it up, a smile stretching his mouth.

"We're kinda stuck together, right? I guess I'll have to take care of you forever," he says, kissing Donghyuck's wrist sweetly.

Forever, Donghyuck thinks. It doesn't even sound scary, when Mark looks so dumb as he's saying it. Donghyuck finds he's more thrilled than anything at the prospect of spending forever with Mark. Mark's scent wraps around his lungs, ribs, around his heart, full of content and fondness, sweet and reassuring. Donghyuck looks down at Mark's ridiculous grin that scrunches up his whole face.

"Of course you will," he says. "You're not getting rid of me, Mark Lee. Ever."

Jaemin is still making sounds behind the wall, but Donghyuck's not sure, if it's crying, laughing, or maybe a whole other thing. He doesn't care much right now, though. Not when Mark is underneath him, dumb and lovely, and all his.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
